best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
XXXTentacion
Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy (January 23, 1998 - June 18, 2018), better known by his stage name XXXTentacion, was an American rapper, singer and songwriter. On June 18, 2018, Onfroy died after being fatally shot in a robbery at a motorcycle dealership in Deerfield Beach, Florida. His first posthumous album Skins was released on December 7, 2018. On January 26, 2019 his son, Gekyume Onfroy was born, 7 months after his father's death. Early Life Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy was born on January 23, 1998 in Plantation, Florida to Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy and Cleopatra Bernard. He was mainly raised by his grandmother Collete Jones-due to his mother's financial problem-in Lauderhill and Pompano Beach, both located in Florida. Onfroy attempted to stab a guy trying to attack his mother at the age of six, which eventually led him to be put into a youth program. Onfroy became interested in music, starting after his aunt persuaded him to start attending school coir and later church coir. He attended Broward County's Margaret Middle School During his time at Sheridan House Family Ministries, Onfroy started listening to hip hop, hard rock and nu metal, and learned how to play the guitar and piano. In tenth grade, he dropped out of Piper High School. Career 2013-2016 Jahseh Onfroy released his first song News/Flock on June 15, 2013 before getting sent to a youth detention center for a year on gun possession charges. The song was supposed to be the first single off his 2013 cancelled album Mona Lisa. While in prison, he met Stokeley Clevon Goulbourne, also known as Ski Mask the Slump God and they became best friends. On the downside, he attacked a homosexual cellmate who never took his eyes off him while he was changing clothes. However, Onfroy said that he was not homophobic/has no problem with people of any sexuality. Onfroy was released from prison and met Ski Mask again and he started to call himself XXXTentacion. He uploaded the song "Vice City" on SoundCloud in March 2014. Ski Mask and X formed a collective called Members Only. In 2014, he released two extended plays titled Ice Hotel and The Fall. That same year, X and Ski Mask released Members Only Vol. 1 and in 2015, they and several members of this growing collective released Members Only Vol. 2. In 2016, he released three EPs titled KIDS, ItWasEnough, and Willy Wonka Was a Child Murderer. X moved in with rapper Denzel Curry. In July that same year, he was arrested for robbery and assault with a deadly weapon. While locked up in prison, his song "Look At Me!" started to get millions of streams on SoundCloud. X's online buzz turned into a war with fans posting the hashtag FreeX everywhere. 2017 In 2017, there were accusations being made of Canadian rapper and singer Drake stealing X's flow from "Look At Me!" for his "track KMT". Following his release from jail on April 18, 2017, X would have a series that would turn terrible such as a riot breaking out in Miami and he cancelled a show in Chicago, which caused a riot. On June 23, 2017, X was named one of the ten members of the XXL "2017 Freshman Class". On August 25, 2017, X released his debut album 17 (which entered in the Billboard 200 in the number 2 spot. The album featured the singles "Revenge", "Jocelyn Flores" and "Fuck Love" featuring Trippie Redd. On December 11, 2017, he released the EP A Ghetto Christmas Carol on SoundCloud. 2018 In 2018, he started to upload vlogs and gaming videos. On March 9, 2018 on SoundCloud, X and New York rapper Joey Badass released a freestyle to "King's Dead" (by Jay Rock, Kendrick Lamar, Future and James Blake). That same day, he uploaded a video called "THEHELPINGHANDCHALLENGE", which included him donating PlayStation 4s, musical instruments and other gifts to a foster home. In February 2018, X released a song dedicated to the victims of the Stoneman Douglas High School shooting in Parkland, Florida titled "Hope". On March 16, he released his second album ?'', with singles "Changes", "Sad!" and "Moonlight". The record peaked at number one on the ''Billboard 100, making it his highest charting record of all time. Death On June 18, 2018, X was shopping for motorcycles in Deerfield Beach, Florida while two armed man exited a black Dodge Journey SUV and shot him. He was pronounced dead in the Broward Health North hospital. After the shooting, suspect Dedrick D. Williams of Pompano Beach was arrested. Personal life Onfroy had two half siblings – an older sister named Ariana and a younger brother named Aiden. Onfroy lived in Florida and lived with rapper Denzel Curry and producer Ronny J in the past. Before his death, Onfroy was moving into a 6,000-square-foot (560 m2) mansion in Parkland, Florida, which he bought, in November 2017, for US$1.4 million. In February 2018, Onfroy posted on Instagram that he was preparing to return to school and went on to announce in March 2018 that he was going to a community college to get his GED. Onfroy was public about his struggle with depression. Before his death, Onfroy entered a relationship with Jenesis Sanchez. Three days after his death, Onfroy's mother announced on Instagram that Sanchez is pregnant with his child. The ultrasound of the baby confirmed that it would be expected by November or December 2018 with the due date later being confirmed as January 28, 2019. The baby was confirmed to be a boy on August 22, 2018, and his family had confirmed that it was Onfroy's wishes to call his child "Gekyume" after a word his father made up meaning "a different universe." Gekyume Onfroy was born on January 26, 2019, three days after what would have been his father’s 21st birthday. Why His Songs Rocked # He was a great lyricist and rapped about many issues like racism, protests and depression. # He started the Helping Hand Challenge which encouraged his fans to donate to the homeless and women's shelters. # His production was amazing. # He could do so many different styles of music including Heavy Metal, Pop and R&B. # His songs helped many people dealing with depression. # He was one of the best SoundCloud rappers. # He collaborated with great artists like Denzel Curry and Ski Mask the Slump God # His live performances were phenomenal. # He donated alot to charity. # His music videos were amazing. # All he asked for was to make "5 million kids happy". # He rapped in an entertaining voice. # His XXL Freestyle was pretty good. # He signed to the same record label as Trippie Redd, Caroline. Bad Qualities # In an interview with DJ Akademiks, he said that he was better than 2Pac and didn't wanted Akademiks to compare him to Pac. # His XXL Cypher was mediocre, however it was better than the other rappers on that cypher. # He collaborated with bad rappers like Kodak Black, however when he did, he made one of Kodak Black's best songs, Roll In Peace. # His latest album Skins was not great and recieved negative reviews from critics, however this was mostly due to the album not being complete enough before he died and his record label scraping whatever was left to make an album which was not finished. Legacy XXXTentacion was well known for his "depressing and at times devastating" music that brought attention to mental health. During his career, he employed styles and techniques that were unconventional in hip hop. Discography Studio Albums *''17'' (2017) *''?'' (2018) *''Skins'' (2018) Mixtapes * Mona Lisa (2013) (cancelled) * XXX (2014) * Revenge (2017) EPs * Ice Hotel (2014) * The Fall (2014) * Heartbreak Hotel (2015) * KIDS (2016) * ItWasntEnough (2016) * Willy Wonka Was a Child Murderer (2016) * A Ghetto Christmas Carol (2017) Singles * "Look At Me!" (2015) * What In XXXTarnation (feat. Ski Mask the Slump God) 2017 * Gospel (with Rich Brian & Keith Ape) 2017 * Revenge (2017) * Fuck Love (feat. Trippie Redd) 2017 * Jocelyn Flores (2017) * "SAD!" (2018) * Changes (2018) * Moonlight (2018) * Falling Down (with Lil Peep) 2018 * "Arms Around You" (with Lil Pump, Swae Lee & Maluma) 2018 * BAD! (2018) Music Videos * Look At Me!/Riot (2017) * SAD! (2018) * Moonlight (2018) * One Minute (feat. Kanye West and Travis Baker) (2018) (Deleted) * BAD! (2018) (Animated) * Sauce! (2019) (Animated) Featured Songs * Again (by Noah Cyrus) 2017 * Take a Step Back (by Ski Mask the Slump God) 2016 * Roll In Peace (by Kodak Black) 2017 * Don't Cry (by Lil Wayne) 2018 * Scared of the Dark (by Lil Wayne and Ty Dolla Sign) 2018 Other Songs * Vice City (2014) * Rare, Part 2 (2015) * Riot (2015) * ILOVEITWHENTHEYRUN (2015) * RUN UP ON ME (2015) * LETS PRETEND WE'RE NUMB (2015) * I spoke to the devil in Miami, he said everything would be fine (2016) * ImSippinTeaInYoHood (2016) * I Wonder If Bloods Watch Blue's Clues / PattyCake (feat. Craig Xen) 2016 * YuNg BrAtZ (2016) * RIP Roach (with Ski Mask the Slump God) 2016 * Slipknot (feat. Killstation & Kin$oul) 2017 * Everybody Dies in Their Nightmares (2017) * Off the Wall! (feat. Ski Mask the Slump God) 2017 * PROUDCATOWNER #IHATERAPPERS #IEATPUSSY (2017) * King's Dead (Freestyle) (with Joey Bada$$) 2018 * infinity (888) (feat. Joey Bada$$) 2018 * Voss (with Sauce Walka) 2018 * Hope (2018) * One Minute (feat. Kanye West) 2018 Trivia *His parents were Jamaican. *He cited Kurt Cobain, the frontman and guitarist of Nirvana as his biggest influence. He also cited 2Pac, The Weeknd, Cage the Elephant, Three Days Grace, Papa Roach, Gorillaz and Coldplay as other influences. *"Tentacion" is the Spanish word for "Temptation". Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Pop rock Category:Pop Category:Rock Category:Rap rock Category:Horrorcore Category:Nu Metal Category:Internet memes Category:Rappers Category:Hardcore hip hop Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Trap Category:Alternative hip hop Category:XXXTentacion Category:1990s Category:Deceased singers Category:Artists